The night of the sharingun
by sasuke's hoe55
Summary: Well Naruto and sakura are trying to find sasuke with there newest member"Sai" and what happens next? I do not own Naruto Shippuden...CHA'SSS


The night of the Sharingun

**The night of the Sharingun**

Prolluge:Naruto,sai,and sakura are trying to find sasuke meanwhile

sasuke and Orochimaru practice a new jutsu...sakura and naruto search eveywhere

but...what happens when sakura finds him...the missing link from her life...and what does naruto have to say about it!

Chapter 1:Orochimaru's hide out...

Naruto:"Sakura we have to split up and look in these rooms"

Sakura:"Got it!"

As they look in the rooms, they noticed no one was inside

so naruto and his annoying self started to run arround and finally...at the end of one

of the hallways was him...

Naruto:"Sas...uke.."

Sakura: . . .

Naruto:"Well aren't you going to say something ...prick?"

Sasuke: . . .

Naruto:"...Well...we came back for you ...again...atleast say something!"

Sasuke:Hello Naruto,Sakura...New Guy ...That I despise!!"

Sakura:"...Sasuke...why did you leave...why did you leave me?"

Sasuke:"because sakura...I need power..."

Sakura:'Why-"

Sasuke:"I HAVE TO AVENGE MY CLAN..."

Sakura:cry

Naruto:"your gonna regret that..."

Sasuke:"Im sorry sakura...but over the years i've lost patients on

trying to defeat my brother,well atleast his way of doing things

so...I had to join the enemy in order to gain power and destroy my brother

once and for all!!"

Sakura:"Why the enemy?...Why not stay with us and train?"

Naruto:"Yeah Sasuke..."

Sasuke:"...Well...I don't realy know...I just had to find away to defeat him...

by not killing you...Naruto..."

Naruto:"Why me?"

Sasuke:"Well...after my brother decided to butcher the clan

he told me the only way to kill him is by using the last state of my sharingun

...but in order to do that...I had to kill...my closest friend..."

Naruto:"Welll...that explains alot...but...we have to leave here ...now!"

Sasuke:"I...can't..."

Naruto:"WHY NOT!"

Sasuke:I need to know this Justu Orochimaru's teaching

me or..I can't defeat him..."

Naruto:"does he right stuff in scrolls?"

Sasuke:"Yeah"

Naruto:"Then...GRAB THEM..."

Sasuke:"Fine ,but what about kabuto?"

Naruto:"What about him?"

Sasuke:"Didn't you kill him or something"

Naruto:" . . ."

Sakura:" . . ."

Sasuke:sigh lets go...

Naruto:"Right!"

Sasuke:"So sakura...What happened when I was gone?"

Sakura:"Um ...Well not really all that much except we've all gotten alot stronger...I guess why?"

Sasuke:"Uh oh...no reason..."

As they leave, a cloaked figure steps out of the darkness

and glares at all of them giving chills up there spines.

Naruto looks at Sakura who is now hiding behind Sasuke

Naruto:"Oh no..."

Sasuke:"WHAT!"

Sakura:gulp

Naruto:"Snakes...T-Thousands of snakes..."

Sasuke:"RUN!!"

Naruto:"Right"

Sakura:"Right"

They finally get a chance to escape but...some how...

they forgot something very,very important...

Naruto:"SAI!"

Sakura:"SAI!"

Sasuke:"NEW GUY!"

Naruto:"Oh Shit"

So they leave Sai there for now but...who knows good guys can go bad...

After a while they stop for camp...

Sakura:"So...Sasuke...um do you..."

Sasuke:"What?"

Sakura:"Well..."

Naruto:"Hey ,I'm going to get some firewood ...i'll be back soon...alright!"

Sasuke:"Alright Naruto"

Sakura:"Alright Naruto"

Naruto leaves camp, leaving sasuke and sakura all alone...

after a long minute of talking ,they stopped and look into each others eyes

but all the sudden sakura goes to get up and sasuke dosen't know what to do...

Sakura:"I'm gonna help Naruto gets some fire wood..."

Sasuke:"...Wait!"

Sakura gets stopped by sasuke...

Sakura:Blush

Sasuke:"Sakura I-I need to tell you somethig..."

Sakura:(Oh man...)

Sasuke:"..."

Sakura:"Well...um"

As she tries to put words in her mouth sasuke

was already kissing her she tries to stop but cant...

its like a spell came over her..

Sakura(whow…he's such a good kisser….Damn sakura pull it together….)

Sakura:Sasuke…as flattering as this maybe…you got to stop…

Sasuke: pout… Pleasse!

Sakura:No!

Sasuke:tear

Sakura:Sorry but…..I can't do this…not right…now

Sasuke: Ok …I understand….

Later that day Naruto returned…of course with the wood

And stated to help him make the fire…

Sasuke:(Why wont she …kiss me….)

………………………………………..

……………………………………….

………………………………………

…………………………………….

…………………………………….

…………………………………………

DOT….DOT….DOT!!

(,) Fatass

I hope you liked it so far comment me ok luv you alll's….


End file.
